<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace and Quiet by thegreenery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547701">Peace and Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery'>thegreenery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Roman is a flirt, Soft Snake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what's new though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit wakes up to a quiet mindscape. Something is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace and Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Deceit, suspicion, gore mention but it's not described</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit woke up slowly. A few thin rays of sunlight managed to filter through his curtains, warming his exposed scales. He shifted, hissing contentedly. Then, his eyes shot open. Something was wrong.</p><p>He never woke up like this. Someone was always screaming or busting down his door or pushing him off the bed in their sleep. Deceit slowly sat up, mismatched eyes studying the familiar sight of his bedroom. Nothing seemed off. On the contrary, everything seemed to be just where he had left it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>The bed barely creaked as he stood, getting dressed as quickly as possible. If something really was wrong, he didn’t want to be too late. Deceit hurried out of his room, still pulling on his gloves as he stepped into the common room. The quiet common room. His jaw dropped at what he saw.</p><p>All of his boyfriends looked up at him with differently sized, equally soft smiles. Logan and Patton were curled on the couch together while Logan read from one of his space books, Roman and Remus were sprawled on the floor coloring, and Virgil was tucked into an armchair with his phone. Patton spoke first, cheerful and bright.</p><p>“Good morning, honey! Didya sleep well?” Deceit was in shock. Never in the thirty-odd years that he’d been in existence had the others been this calm. </p><p>“Not at all.” The lie slipped out in his shock, but luckily his boyfriends understood. Remus seemed to be vibrating where he was laying on his stomach, his half of a large piece of paper taken up by tentacles and anatomically-correct dissection diagrams. He was the next to speak, considerably louder than Patton.</p><p>“We made you breakfast!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Roman added, “We all pitched in a little.” Deceit raised an eyebrow and Roman’s soft grin turned sheepish. “Some with more help than others, I will admit.” He pushed off from the ground, wrinkling his rainbow-patterned side of the paper. Roman took one of Deceit’s gloved hands in his own and raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss against his knuckles. Deceit, still in shock, shuddered. He knew the human side of his face was extremely red, but luckily no one mentioned it.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat. “We should allow Deceit to eat his breakfast in peace, as quiet is most beneficial early in the morning.” Roman sighed, but stepped away and returned to his coloring. Deceit watched as the twins grabbed a Sharpie at the same time and prepared himself for the screaming match, but to his horror, Roman relented the marker to Remus with only a raspberry blown in his direction. </p><p>“Ok, what the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Patton gasped. “Dee! Language.”</p><p>Deceit shook his head. “Sssorry, Pat, but thisss isss really catching me off guard.” The others watched Deceit carefully. It wasn’t like him to admit vulnerability. “Why are you all ssso quiet? Did sssomething happen?”</p><p>The others glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. They came to an agreement and Patton turned back to Deceit, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s your birthday, kiddo. We wanted to make it special!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh.” Deceit’s face warmed again, his eyes glancing between the faces of his loves. They remembered. They tried to make the morning special. “Thank you.”</p><p>Patton’s face softened again. “Of course, kiddo! We love you!” The others nodded their agreements, the twins shouting declarations of affection in unison. Deceit couldn’t help a broad smile. They loved him enough to change their morning routine to give him some peace. Although later he would have a conversation about never changing themselves for him ever again, he still wanted to acknowledge his appreciation for the gesture.</p><p>“What’s for breakfast?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNAKEY!!! He deserves all the cuddles today. I'll never stop spreading my soft Deceit agenda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>